halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
New Sparta
Overiview The City of New Sparta is the main location of the mini machinima, Besieged, where the city is attacked and slowly surronded by enemy forces. The city is also planned to be in a larger machinima, but not much information is known about it. History The City of New Sparta was founded in ancient times on the fertile ground between two cliffs. Long ago, the city was the home of a small empire, spanning about seven small villages surronding them. The city is also famous for training their children from a young age to fight and be able support a family. Outside of the surronding villages, New Sparta had little or no contact to the outside world, even though their city was built on a natural port. The empire New Sparta controled was untouched for centuries, but about 1000 B.C. it was invaded by unknown forces from the East. New Sparta repelled the army, but did not know were they came from. The invading army brought weapons we know today as Spikers. Following this, the city worked harder to find out who was out there. They also noticed this new-found "bullet-fire" weapons was better in combat than traditional melee weapons, so they created an aresenal of these weapons, which would later help them adapt when outside contact arrived. In about 1600 A.D. New Sparta was becoming quite a large city, and needed expansion. They moved eastward, were the land was more fertile. Two massive armies clashed, with niether army losing or gaining territory, the leader of the New Spartan army was intrested in who this new-found foe was, later would it be revealed that the army they were fighting represented the city-state of New Troy, a city which they would come into contact later. The New Trojan Officer ended the fight, noticing New Sparta had advanced weapons than their own. New Sparta, seeing that New Troy had the fertile land, agreed, and the New Sparta finally used her natural port. The New Trojans had met a city named Sparta long ago, which put up a good fight when the New Trojans attacked, so they called the city New Sparta, which was their first offical name. The next eight hundred years were peaceful, but in 2429, New Sparta joined the Griffinburgh Alliance of cities, seeing this, New Troy ended all ties with New Sparta, and the two cities were at each other's throats. About fifty years later. New Troy attempted to conquer New Sparta, for which the machinima mentioned earlier takes place. Anything further on this history would reveal machinima details. Geography New Sparta is located in the Blood Gulge of Forge World, at the gap between Alaska and New Montana. To the south there was fertile farmland and to the north a natural port. The city was ideal for supporting life. The city also had a natural rock barrier surronding it from most sides, putting a city wall was fairly easy and became a stamp of New Sparta. This city is also located in the center of Forge World, making it a center for trade between Griffinsburgh and her Empire, and New Troy. Editor's Note Updates coming soon. These pictures don't want to upload off this old computer right now. Category:Besieged